The Legend Of The Merman 2
by Doll Girl
Summary: Sequel to the first one. This time Urchin is kidnapped by pirates and held for ransom. Can he be rescued or will he be taken from his home and family forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own no one but the AU.

A/N: Reminder as to who is who: Urchin is Gilligan, Silas is the Skipper, Erik is the Professor, Raina is Ginger, Corla is Mary Ann, and the Howells are King Truan and Queen Isabella.

It had been three years since Urchin had walked on land the first time and everyone's lives were changed. Now he and Corla lived in the wreckage of The Minnow, a ship that had once been piloted by Captain Silas. The two merpeople had been wed on land in the castle a year after their adventures against Romas and Corla was expecting their first merchild.

Poor Urchin worried constantly over his wife and was glad that their magic was strong enough to support the life within her for the past few months.

Erik was constantly checking up on them and the baby both on land and in the sea. He was married to Raina, who was the owner of the theater now where my plays were put on.

King Truan and Queen Isabella ruled their land with a firm but gentle hand. Silas and his crew were named the royal navy and protected the home of the merman by sea.

All in all everything was quite peaceful.

It wouldn't be for long because one night a group of pirates arrived in the cove that Urchin and Corla lived in and got into a fierce battle with Silas and his men!

"Corla stay here!" Urchin said as he grabbed his spear and swam up to the battle while Corla remained hidden in their home frightened.

Urchin reached the surface in between the two ships and threw his spear at the pirate ship! The pirates aimed a cannon at him and he darted out of the way! He swam up to the boat and smirked with a wave as he lifted his tail revealing just what he was.

He was used to gasps of shock, then someone coming down to get a closer look at him, then Urchin would use his magic to bring that person's good forward and eventually they would leave.

It didn't happen this time. Instead a large net dropped on top of him and dragged the now struggling merman onto the pirate ship!

Once he was dumped on board a large burly man grabbed him and held him up while the captain put a gun to his head. "Cease fire Captain!" the pirate leader said in a growl. 'Cease fire or the merman dies!"

All firing immediately ceased!

Silas swallowed before glaring. "Let him go! He's of no use to you!"

The pirate smirked. "On the contrary a rare being such as this merman should fetch a grand price!" He smirked as he grabbed the merman's hair and pulled his head back before putting a dagger to his throat. "Alive or dead!"

Silas growled as fear for his friend filled his heart. "What do you want?!"

The pirate shoved Urchin to the deck. The Merman launched himself with an outstretched hand ready to use his powers only for a large burly pirate to grab his wrist and crush it! He screetched in pain! He then turned to the horrified captain! "You will send a message to King Truan! He wants the fish back then I want ten treasure chests full of gold by sunrise tomorrow on the dock! My crew will have safe passage in order to retrieve it!"

Silas nodded taking deep breaths in order to calm himself. "No more harm is to come to the Merman!"

"Put the fish in the tub!" the pirate captain ordered.

Silas watched in dismay as Urchin was grabbed by his arms and helpless to fight back as he was dragged below deck. His jaw set in anger as he turned to his crew. "One of you take the lifeboat to shore! Tell His Majesty what's going on!"

The man saluted before hurrying away!

Silas returned his eyes to the pirate ship and clenched his hands. In a low growl he said: "You are not taking my first mate from me!"

'Hang tight Urchin! I swear we're coming!' the captain thought.

Below the water Corla screamed in grief before swimming towards land to get help!


	2. Chapter 2

King Truan listened to the young sailor and anger as well as fear well up in his heart for the beloved merman. Queen Isabella drew in a fearful breath.

"What of Corla?" she asked.

"We believe she's safe," the sailor said.

Truan turned to his messenger. "Find Erik and Raina!" The messenger bowed before dashing out.

"Cap won't say anything but he' scared. He really loves Urchin," the sailor sighed. "If something happens…"

"It won't," Truan said determined. "The chests will be gathered but we all know that the pirates can gain much more with Urchin simply because of his rarity. They will double cross us and take him."

Within the hour Erik and Raina arrived worried and frightened for their friend.

Once everything was explained Erik frowned in thought. "You're right Your Majesty. I'd feel better if he had some kind of protection but I can't do anything here. If I can turn his fins into legs he could jump off of the side and into the water."

"Can you let us see how he's doing?" Truan asked.

Erik nodded and held up his hand. Magic swirled around his hand before becoming a small globe. In it was Urchin in a tub that was only partially full and they could tell that the water was dirty. The tub itself was filthy and Urchin was shivering from the cold air and holding his broken hand as tears of pain coursed down his face.

It tugged at their heartstrings. They all hated to see the merman in pain.

As they watched the door opened again and Corla stepped inside. Her fairy magic allowed her to switch between fins and legs whenever she pleased and Erik had taught her the spell to turn Urchin's fin into legs so the two were often together.

The former fairy saw her husband in the state he was in and burst into tears. Raina went over and hugged her feeling her own tears come.

Erik ended the spell and had to take several deep breaths to keep his level head. He looked at Corla. "Corla you need to sit down. The baby…"

Corla looked over and glared at him. "I'm fine!"

The wizard shrank back in slight fear. Urchin had warned him many times when they were on land that Corla's moods were drastic and her magic could become slightly dangerous if she aims it at you. He had grinned and teased Urchin mercilessly like any brother would. "Corla I swear to you we will get him back. If something happens to you than rescuing him would be for nothing because he would die of a broken heart!"

The mermaid's eyes softened before she looked down and nodded tearfully. Raina lead her out and to the room the two merpeople shared when on land overnight.

Erik watched them go before looking out the window at the sun. "We have a few hours yet."

"Could you turning invisible and sneak on board?" the sailor asked.

The wizard looked at him. "I can try. Invisibility is not an easy spell but I think I can do it. If I can sneak onto the ship I can locate Urchin and free him."

Truan nodded. "You will go with the chests. Once Urchin is out of the pirate's clutches Silas can attack and bring them in for trial and sentencing."

"Provided Urchin doesn't bring their good forward, "Isabella said.

Erik frowned. "He'll want to try." He turned to the sailor. "Tell Captain Silas that if he sees a white flare to not attack. That means Urchin was successful. He sees a red flare he should attack with extreme prejudice!"

The sailor nodded. "Aye aye!"

Within a few hours Erik sneaked on board invisible as the chests were taken on board. As expected the pirates shoved the young sailor off of the ship and onto the dock before raising their platform and anchor and prepared to set sail.

The wizard searched the boat until he found his friend. What alarmed him was that he was on the floor and his tail was drying! He made himself appear and knelt down beside him. "Urchin!"

Urchin lifted his head. "Erik…?"

The poor Merman was heavily beaten and covered in bruises. The wizard helped sit him up and looked him up and down feeling nothing but anger for these vicious pirates. "What did they do to you?"

"I...I tried to...to help them…" he said weakly. "Erik I gotta get in the water!"

Erik pulled out his wand to turn the fin into legs only for the door to open revealing the pirate captain!

"How did you get on board?"

Erik glared as he raised his wand and blasted the captain out of the door. He then quickly turned Urchin's fin into legs and helped him up! Together they made their way to the deck. Erik kept his wand out and any pirate they came across found himself on the business end of a very angry wizard!

They made their way to the deck and over to the side where he changed his legs back into fin and practically shoved him overboard and into the water! He made to jump himself but a bullet flew past him. He whirled around and used his magic but something went wrong.

The spell hurled past the pirate and into the water. Before anyone could do anything the water formed a vortex that shot into the sky. Erik watched horrified as Urchin was lifted out of the water and practically thrown in. When it vanished Erik gave himself fins and jumped in the water to search for him.

The merman was nowhere to be found.

Using his magic Erik made a bubble. "Show me Urchin!"

What he saw was completely unexpected!

Urchin had fallen onto a large table and was being stared at by seven humans.

One of them was a boy that looked exactly like Urchin but wore a red shirt and white sailor cap.

Urchin had gone to another dimension entirely! The spell to bring him home would be complicated and would take a lot of concentration and ingredients.

He watched astonished as the boy approached his friend and tried to calm him down. He turned to the man that looked like alarmingly like himself. "Professor he's hurt real bad!"

The Professor drew in a breath and Erik knew he was trying to wrap his head around seeing an actual merman. "Skipper take him to the water trough! I'll see what I can do for him there!"

Erik let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he watched them try to treat Urchin. These people were good. Until he was able to get there to him he'd be in good hands. He watched in relief as Urchin reached out his good hand and put it on the boy's chest.

The two met eyes and something was being passed between them. The people didn't know it but Erik knew exactly what Urchin was doing: he was showing the young man his story.

He had a feeling that Urchin and Gilligan would get along just fine.

A/N: How's that for a twist?


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Urchin to relax among the humans. He was now lying in a box that was full of fresh water. The man called "Professor" reminded him so much of Erik in not just looks, but gentleness.

The boy, Gilligan, knelt down beside him. "Can you speak?"

He nodded. "I'm Urchin."

"I'm Gilligan. I promise you we won't hurt you."

Urchin smiled. "I gathered that already. It's nice to meet you."

Mary Ann went over with a plate of fruit. "I'm not sure what you eat."

Urchin looked at her. "Well I can eat pretty much anything." He grinned. "Especially if you cook it! I bet you're just like Corla!"

The farmgirl smiled. "Who's Corla?"

Urchin smiled softly. "She used to be a fairy but she chose to become a mermaid to…" he blushed! "Well we're married and she's gonna have a baby!"

"Awww!" Mary Ann said. "How far along?"

"She's due any day now."

"Can you tell us where you came from?" Mr Howell asked.

"Of course Your Majesty."

Mr Howell couldn't hide the grin. "I'm a king?"

Urchin nodded as the others groaned. "King Truan and Queen Isabella. The warmest and kindest royals you'll ever meet. They care about the people and no one goes hungry in their kingdom!"

Mrs Howell smiled. "How wonderful!"

He nodded. "In fact...everybody here reminds me of one of my friends." He looked at Ginger. "Raina was once under the spell of a wicked wizard. He froze her heart. Erik liked her but couldn't help her. My magic was able to break the spell and melt her heart. They're engaged now."

"Who's Erik?" Roy asked curiously.

Urchin smiled at him. "You. He's a wizard. One of the things he does is turn my fin into legs so I can walk on land." He sighed before looking down. "He risked his life for me when the pirates kidnapped me."

Gilligan frowned. "Pirates?"

Urchin looked at him before telling them what had happened. When he mentioned Captain Silas and The Gilligan, the Skipper had to fight back a smile. Even in an alternate universe a "Gilligan" saves his life!

"I'm not sure how we can get you home. We can't get home ourselves!" Gilligan said.

Urchin looked at them. "You mean you're lost?"

Roy nodded. "We were shipwrecked a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to be lost," Urchin said.

"Please...tell us your story," Ginger said getting more intrigued by the minute.

Urchin did. He told of the destruction of the dolphintaled merpeople, meeting his friends and walking on land, battling Romas and nearly dying…

That part Gilligan's eyes seemed to go far away much to the nervousness of his friends. Urchin looked over and frowned in concern. "Gilligan?"

Gilligan drew in a breath. "Romas sounds like Kinkaid. A hunter that came here and hunted me. I...I still have nightmares sometimes."

The merman felt his heart ache for the boy. He reached his hand and placed it on the sailor's heart. It glowed white and Gilligan shut his eyes for a long moment.

When Urchin removed his hand Gilligan looked at him in awe. "What'd you just do to me?"

The merman only smiled. "Something I've done countless times. It wasn't hard to do. You're already very good. You see I can bring good forward and release burdens off of someone's heart. There are good people in the world...people and creatures...but they are burdened by guilt, fear, greed, and broken hearts. What I do is I can find that good that is buried and bring it forward."

Gilligan swallowed. "Thank you…"

Urchin grinned. "There is one other thing that I can do. I can't give anyone legs but I can give one person a fin for a day."

All of the castaways smiled knowingly. There was only one person who loved the sea enough to become a part of it.

Meanwhile, in the other realm Erik was doing his best to create the complicated potion to go with the spell. He was in his laboratory working feverishly. Every once in awhile he would check a nearby mirror to see Urchin conversing with the humans. He couldn't hear what was said but he did see his friend use his familiar healing on his red shirted double.

He could tell Corla that her husband was in good hands and already working his magic on these humans.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Teobi. Happy Birthday!

Gilligan sat on the beach blushing as he undressed and went into the water. The merman had told him not to worry about clothes because they'd just get destroyed when his legs turned into a tail. Once in the water he took off his swimtrunks and waited for the Skipper to come with Urchin.

It hadn't taken long. The captain had a soft look on his face as he carried the merman bridal style to the water. The night before he had gone over to the merman and asked him for help in releasing his own burdens and bringing his good forward like he had done Gilligan. Before he could get the words out Urchin had his hand on the captain's heart and was working his magic. Urchin told him about Silas and the Skipper had to grin at the similarities.

Now the Skipper walked until he was knee deep and placed Urchin gently in the water. He then put a hand on Gilligan's shoulder. "Have fun Little Buddy. Just be back before sundown."

Gilligan smiled. "Thanks Skipper!"

Urchin grinned as he waved his hand over Gilligan's legs and instantly he was given a fin. To no one's surprise it was a dolphin's tale.

Gilligan stared at it for the longest time. "W-wow…!"

Ginger grinned. "You're twins!"

The Professor shook his head in disbelief before smiling. "Remarkable. Enjoy yourself Gilligan. If you come across a boat don't approach it. Rescue is not worth your freedom."

"Are you sure Professor?"

"He's right Gilligan," Urchin said. "Even in my world merpeople are considered rare and valuable. I can't tell you how many times I've had to outswim a boat or trick a pirate. If you were caught you'd be put into a tank and it would probably be sealed shut so you couldn't escape. You'd drown."

Gilligan nodded and smiled in excitement.

Urchin showed him how to use his tail and his eyes danced in amusement as recounted the tale of Captain Silas with a tail for the first time and how funny he looked trying to swim that sent everyone, Skipper included, into hysterics!

The castaways watched smiling as Gilligan quickly got the hang of his new tail. They watched as the two left the lagoon and swam into the ocean.

Gilligan was amazed as Urchin lead him deeper into the water. The colorful fish...the beautiful coral...the soothing sounds and colors that his ears could now hear thanks to Urchin's magic.

Urchin glanced over at him with a smile as he lead the sailor through the water. He looked around and sent out his magic.

The ocean answered him and Gilligan stopped and stared as a blue whale swam over them. His eyes were wide with awe as it swam above him. He was even more in awe of the baby that was swimming with it.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

Gilligan nodded. "Sure is! Gosh I could stay down here forever!"

"Gilligan...when I helped those bad memories I saw something else that has me worried about you."

Gilligan looked at him. "What?"

"I felt a darkness that had nothing to do with that hunt. It was set so deep that I couldn't get to it." Urchin put a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen that darkness before. It's a wounded heart."

Gilligan looked down. "I'm fine." It was then that he saw Urchin's left tailfin. "What happened?"

He looked down before looking back at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Gilligan blinked before he looked at his own tailfin and saw it ripped in the same spot Urchin's was. He drew in a breath. "We're the same…"

"I got my fin torn from saving Silas' life."

"My foot got crushed saving Skipper's."

Urchin frowned. "What is it?"

He swallowed. "I don't think he likes me much any more. He's always yelling at me, capslapping me, and he's quick to blame me for everything bad that happens."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"He won't listen."

The merman frowned in worry. "You have to talk to him. That darkness is growing and consuming your light. I was able to keep it at bay but the only one that can release it fully is you."

"I've tried Urchin. So many times. I've saved their lives, put myself in danger, ran away, do all the work…" Gilligan swallowed. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

Urchin nodded. "No you shouldn't. You need to tell them. Make them listen."

"How?" Gilligan asked.

"Start by saying no. They get mad then let them. It won't be easy but I fear that if things don't change you might give them a permanent lesson that would break their hearts." Urchin drew in a breath. "I can tell they care for you. It's in the way they look at you. They love you but something's holding them back. If the Professor didn't care he would not have told you to stay away from boats. Erik's always telling me and Corla to take it easy. Especially with the new baby coming."

Gilligan smiled a bit. "Congratulations!"

"Heh thanks! Not sure how the baby's gonna be what with Corla originally being a fairy and all but we're both excited." Urchin's eyes turned sad.

Gilligan immediately picked up on it. "Hey, you'll get home. I promise!"

"Heh, knowing Erik he's already forgetting to eat and sleep while figuring everything out!"

Gilligan laughed. "Sounds like the Professor!"

A sound got both of their attentions and they looked to see a family of dolphins swimming up to them. Urchin sent out his magic to prove they were friendly and before long the playful creatures were circling around the mermen and nuzzling against them.

One of them, a baby, swam to Gilligan and clicked at him. The boy smiled as he pet it.

They spent the rest of the day with the dolphins just playing and swimming. At one point Urchin used a playful game as an excuse to touch Gilligan's back.

He knew this darkness. He had seen it in Silas. He had seen it in King Truan. One once hid behind alcohol. The other behind his duties as king.

Gilligan hid behind a smile. The darkness had receded for the time being thanks to this day but Urchin feared what would happen when he left to go home. He trusted Erik and knew that he could come get him. It was why he wasn't scared.

For himself anyway. He didn't mention anything but Gilligan's mind and heart were severely scarred. If something didn't change he was in danger.

Urchin put himself on the mission. It was time to make the Skipper actually SEE what he was doing to the boy. He knew just how to start it too.

When they returned the Skipper and Professor were waiting with Gilligan's clothes. Once they were able to sit in the water Urchin pointed to Gilligan's left tailfin before telling the story of how he got the tear in his own fin.

He watched closely as the Skipper's eyes turned soft as he looked at his first mate's tailfin. "The scar's still there isn't it?"

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah...when I prolonged your life."

The captain frowned. "Gilligan you saved me."

Gilligan was about to clam up but Urchin had none of it. He touched the back of the boy's head and used his magic to make him speak his mind for once.

"You said I didn't save your life I prolonged it!" Gilligan blurted out before his eyes went wide and a hand flew to his mouth.

The Skipper blinked in surprise before he remembered when he had said it. "Gilligan I was angry when I said it. You know me better than that."

Urchin kept his hand there. 'Don't hold back. Remember what I said."

Gilligan tried to fight the magic. He really did but the next thing that came out of his mouth wasn't angry...just sad. "You forgot. You don't care anymore."

The captain sat there gaping like a fish in shock before his jaw clenched.

The Professor frowned. "Now Gilligan that's hardly fair…"

Gilligan quickly moved his head away from the merman's hand. "Urchin please stop!"

Urchin put his hand down. "I'm sorry Gilligan. I just wanted to help."

Gilligan sighed. "I know. Thanks but...it won't last long anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll mess up something and it'll be a disaster. Then they'll turn on me."

"Turn on you?" Roy asked.

Gilligan looked up at his captain. "Skipper…"

The older sailor's eyes were unreadable as he dropped the clothes before getting up and storming off.

The Professor looked at Gilligan seeing the heartbreak.

Urchin stayed in the lagoon as the magic faded and Gilligan got dressed before silently leaving.

Roy looked at Urchin. "What just happened?"

Urchin sighed. "Gilligan's heart and mind is wounded. I can only help so much to heal it but he buries it behind a smile and a joke. That darkness has been there for a really long time. It's buried so deep that my healing can't get to it. He gives to all of you the one thing he can't give himself: hope."

Roy's eyebrows narrowed in thought. "I see...Urchin will you be alright here?"

The merman nodded. "Yes I'll be fine. I belong to the sea." He swallowed. "I only wanted to help…"

"You might have helped more than you think." Roy stood up. "I think a long overdue conversation is going to happen tonight."

"He looked really mad."

"Trust me that wasn't Skipper when he's mad. If he was mad you'd know and you can hear him all the way across the island!"

The merman chuckled and nodded.

When Gilligan entered the hut the Skipper stood there with a small box in his hands. He opened it to reveal Gilligan's medal. "Little Buddy I never forgot. You saved my life and my soul that day. It's because of you that I turned my life around." He put the medal on the table before putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I never stopped caring Gilligan. How can I? You mean more to me than any amount of money. I would lay down my life for you. I would kill for you."

The boy swallowed. "Skipper I…"

"It's time I told you." The Skipper put his hands on both sides of Gilligan's face and made sure their eyes locked. "I love you and there is nothing...NOTHING you can do that would make me stop. I don't care how many times you drop something on me or trip or whatever but know this and sear it into your brain: I love you. I would be lost without you. I need you."

Gilligan had tears rolling down his cheeks before he threw his arms around him. "I love you too Skipper…"

"You don't have to tell me that Gilligan. Your actions prove that. I'm sorry Little Buddy. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I know Skipper. I know."

In the lagoon Urchin breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Gilligan's darkness begin to lift.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the Skipper chuckled at the pile of fish that was now on the beach. Urchin was just pushing Gilligan's full lobster traps when he looked up and smiled. "Morning Skipper!"

"Heh morning Urchin! You've been busy."

"Well you all have been so good to me that I wanted to return the favor."

Skipper nodded as he sat in the sand. "You're the one that's been good to us. Thank you. That conversation was something Gilligan and I needed."

He nodded. "I had a feeling. Where is he now?"

"Helping Mary Ann with breakfast. Heh he hasn't stopped talking about yesterday!"

Urchin laughed. "The ocean is a wonderful place to live. There's danger but there's amazing things."

The Skipper was silent for a minute. "Urchin are you and Captain Silas...uh close?"

"He made me his first mate," Urchin said. "I'm close to all of my friends. Why do you ask?

"Well I mean…" he took a deep breath. "What happened to your fin?"

Urchin only shrugged. "I saw the ship after it caught fire and Silas had been thrown off. I swam up and grabbed him before getting him to the surface and making sure he got to a piece of wood. We heard another explosion and the window was coming straight for us. I pushed him out of the way and it fell on top of me. Cut me up pretty bad. My tail never healed but it's ok."

He shook his head. "You have the same bravery Gilligan has."

"I think he and I are mirrors to each other. Erik was explaining to me one day about alternate dimensions where the people and creatures all mirror each other. The world determines the mirror. Like how in my world there's a lot of magic and magical creatures but here there isn't."

"There's voodoo." Skipper chuckled. "I'm convinced that's what's really keeping us here!"

Urchin chuckled himself. "Or fate. Skipper what would have happened had you not been shipwrecked?"

"Heh well they'd have all gone home and we'd have never seen them again." The Skipper smiled softly. "It'd have been a shame really. They're all great people...even the Howells!"

The merman grinned. "If it weren't for the clothes I'd swear they were Truan and Isabella! The Queen always tells us that he only thinks he's the ruler but to always listen to her instead!"

The captain let out a bark like laugh!

After a minute Urchin smiled at him. "You want to become a merman for a day? I know you're a sailor but how much have you seen under the sea?"

"Erm well...not much I'm afraid. Are you sure?"

Urchin nodded. "Go tell Gilligan so tell everyone where you're going. I'll have you back by sundown."

For some reason a wave of excitement filled the old sea salt as he got up and practically ran off. Urchin watched him go amused.

Meanwhile…

Erik managed to get all of the ingredients he needed and worked on the potion. It had been agreed that once the portal was opened then they would all board The Gilligan to fetch their friend.

He looked up seeing the other version of Silas get a tail and swim off with Urchin. The wizard began to wonder if the portal had really been accident or not. From his own observation through the mirror Urchin was making a big difference in the lives of these humans...these castaways.

Back with Urchin and Skipper

As expected the Skipper had a bit of trouble with his tail but Urchin kept quiet even though his eyes danced in amusement. He took the Skipper on a slightly different route than he had taken Gilligan.

The fascination and awe on the Skipper's careworn face said it all as fish of many colors swam around him.

Urchin only smiled as he swam a bit further ahead and used his magic to call out to the creatures.

That was when it really got interesting. Octopus' and jellyfishes joined the fish creating a dance around the two that seemed almost magical.

Urchin looked around before he saw a light reflecting off of something shiny. In curiosity he swam down and picked it up. It was a gold compass and he opened it to reveal an inscription. His eyes went wide and he smiled before swimming back to the captain. "I think I found something of yours."

Jonas looked at him confused until the compass was in his hands. His eyes went wide! "My gosh…"

The compass had been a gift from Gilligan on their first Christmas together in Hawaii. He had saved up for months to get it. Inscribed in it was "Captain Jonas Grumby" and underneath that was "Brave".

He swallowed as he looked down seeing an anchor and instantly knew where he was. "This is where we were when the storm hit…"

"What happened?" Urchin asked.

He took a shuddery breath as his mind replayed those horrible moments. "We had gotten a weather report saying that the seas were calm. Earlier that day Gilligan had commented on how all of the birds were flying inland and asked if a storm was coming. I told him the radio had said there wasn't."

They swam down to the anchor and the captain felt his guilt return. "I should have listened to him. He's always been more intune with the animals. Anyway we got our five passengers and set sail. Everything was going just fine until the weather started getting rough. Our tiny ship was tossed as I told Gilligan to see to the passengers. I couldn't see anything as I tried to keep us afloat." He stopped a moment as a thought occurred to him. He bent down and smoothed away the sand. A piece of rope floated up and he saw something that he knew would take away Gilligan's guilt and even a bit of his own.

The rope looked like it had been snapped!

"The anchor broke?" Urchin asked as he looked at it.

The captain broke into a smile. "The anchorline broke! He didn't forget to tie it! It must have broken when he threw it and it hit on something! I can't wait to tell him!"

'It's not his fault at all! He did everything right. Everything I told him to do that day.' Skipper thought. 'I was exonerated too. The others don't blame me so why do I keep feeling so guilty?'

"You ok Skipper?"

"I'm...I'm ok…" He looked at him. "The guilt never left…My passengers and crew are my responsibility. I feel so rotten about Ginger losing her career and Mr Howell's always worrying about his corporations. I know Mary Ann gets homesick and the Professor has to miss his own life. Gilligan's really the only that seems to have adopted the island." He smiled a bit. "Or maybe that's the other way around."

Urchin had been quiet and listened to the Skipper. He raised a hand with a smile. "I can help with that guilt."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready now to let it go."

Urchin put his hand on the captain's chest and his hand glowed. He watched as the guilt lifted and it seemed like a few years had been knocked off of his teddy bear features.

Once finished the Skipper reached up and put his own large hand over the merman's. "Thank you."

Urchin smiled. "You're welcome Skipper."

Together they swam back finding Gilligan waiting with a towel. The boy only smiled as he held it up allowed the Skipper the get dressed.

Once he was dried off he put his hands on Gilligan's shoulders.

"How was it?" his first mate asked with a smile.

"The anchorline was attached Little Buddy. It broke during the storm."

Gilligan's eyes went wide. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"We found it along with this." He pulled out the compass and Gilligan's own eyes went wide!

"Oh Skipper...I swear I was gonna get you a new one when we get rescued!"

The Skipper put it back in his pocket before meeting his eyes. "You did everything right that day on the Minnow. The shipwreck was NOT your fault." He took a deep breath. "Nor was it mine."

Gilligan swallowed before looking at the merman. "You brought him back!"

The merman just smiled.

"Little Buddy I am so sorry. The yelling and insults stop right now. The put downs end now!" The Skipper put his hands on Gilligan's cheeks and made the boy look him right in the eyes. "I took my guilt and anger out on you ever since he shipwreck but that ends right now. YOU are not at fault! YOU kept me going through that storm. YOU have been keeping me going ever since the day I met you. You have been nothing but loyal to me. You have remained my friend no matter how awful I was to you. You lost me at some point but Little Buddy I'm back." He pulled the boy to him in a hug. "I'm home. There's something I want to do Gilligan. I want to tell the others what you did for me. You are a hero and it's time they knew just how much you have done for me."

"Skipper you don't have to…"

"We've all gained up on you. Its high time you got the respect you deserve. Things are gonna change Little Buddy."

Gilligan swallowed as he shut his eyes for a moment before looking at Urchin and mouthing "Thank you" to him.

Urchin only nodded before slipping under the water. As he lay on the lagoon floor he sighed as he was hit with a wave of homesickness. He wanted to go home and see Corla. He worried about her and the others.

Still he trusted Erik and hoped that maybe his friends could meet the castaways.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening the Professor returned to the lagoon and watched as the merman swam around slowly. He frowned in concern before it dawned on him.

It was something that hit them all from time to time. Homesickness. Normally they could all talk about it with each other and then they'd throw a party to cheer themselves up. It always worked because they weren't alone.

In a way Urchin was. Sure the castaways were there but they were just mirrors to his family back home.

Urchin surfaced and spotted him before smiling and swimming over. "Hi Professor!"

He sat in the sand with a smile of his own. "Hey Urchin. I thought I'd come down and keep you company."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I haven't been alone since Corla and Erik saw me three years ago."

"How did you meet them? I have noticed that you talk of Erik more often than the others."

Urchin nodded. "He's become my big brother. He saved my life when Romas killed me by putting me in a magically induced sleep."

"What happened?" Roy asked as he drew in a breath.

Urchin recounted the story of the battle with Romas and waking up in the room in the castle that the king and queen had made for him.

Roy rubbed his chin in thought. "Are you certain Erik has the ability to travel worlds?"

"I have faith in him...much like Gilligan has faith in you."

The Professor blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"He told me that he wishes he was more like you. He could use a big brother...heh although things are changing between him and the Skipper."

"I'm not sure what you did to those two but they have indeed become much closer. More like how they used to be," Roy said smiling a bit. "Skipper revealed what you both had found. Thank you for finally laying to rest a large burden."

"Of course," Urchin said. "I'm glad I could help."

After a moment the academic frowned. "You must miss your home."

The look he received was reminiscent of the one Gilligan had whenever he was feeling sad about something. "Yes and...and I'm worried about Corla. What if the baby comes while I'm here?" He looked down. "We were both shocked when Erik told us she was pregnant. We didn't think it was possible! A fairy and a merman having a baby...it's unheard of. What if something goes wrong?"

"You said you had faith in Erik's abilities. Has he been watching her?" Roy asked with a knowing grin. If Erik really was anything like himself…

Urchin grinned. "She about set him on fire during one visit when he kept asking her if she was ok!"

Roy laughed! "Well if Gilligan and Mary Ann ever get together and she get's pregnant I might become the same way!"

Urchin laughed right along with him and shook his head. "Hey thats mild compared to what Corla's done to me during a moodswing. She grabbed my hunting spear and threw it at me! I managed to dodge her thank goodness but I had a feeling I'd better hightail out of there fast!"

The Professor chuckled! "What do you think the child will look like?"

"I'm not sure. Like I said this kid's going to be half merperson/half fairy so nobody can really know what's going to happen. It could be born with both wings and a tail. Or one or the other." The merman swallowed. "What if it doesn't have a tail and can't swim? I can't be human for more than two sunsets or I'll die. I don't want to be separated from my family...a-again…."

Roy was quick to place a reassuring hand on the merman's shoulder. "You won't. Everything will be alright. You'll see. If Erik is anything like me he will work on every solution he can find to help you. Not because he expects any kind of compensation but because he cares and holds you as a very high priority. I can say that because it's how I feel for my friends here...especially Gilligan."

Urchin grinned a bit in mischief. "And Raina...or Ginger as she's called here."

Roy blushed! "Well I…"

"You want to know what I think? I think you need to shut your brain off and just let yourself feel. It's not easy for someone who's mind doesn't shut off from the moment he wakes up to the moment he falls asleep but if you don't you might miss your chance."

The Professor stared at the young merman for quite sometime as he let the advice sink in. "I don't know how."

"Yes you do Professor. Look her in the eyes. Listen to what she says. Before you know it you will both be talking about all different kinds of things. Raina's not only beautiful but she's very smart. I bet Ginger is too but because she's a girl and very beautiful men don't take her seriously." He frowned. "I bet she's had her heart frozen like Raina's was. I'd like to help her if she'll let me."

"Would you like me to get her?" Roy asked.

"Don't make her Professor. Let it be her decision."

He nodded as he stood up. "Alright. Good night Urchin."

"Good night Professor."

The Professor watched as Urchin dove underwater before heading back to camp.

When he got there he talked to Ginger but to his surprise she only smiled.

"My heart was melted when Gilligan worked so hard to put the Cleopatra play on for me. When I asked him why he said that it was because he wanted to cheer me up and hated seeing someone upset. When I asked if he wanted anything in return he just said no. He didn't do it because he wanted something in return. He did it because he cares about me." Ginger smiled. "That showed me that yes...there are gallant men out there." She held his hands and met his eyes. "Professor I've always held feelings for you but I never pushed because I wasn't sure if you felt the same. You're smart, handsome, but above all you are kind. You are patient. I feel safe with you around." She took a deep breath. "I understand if you don't reciprocate."

The Professor swallowed. "Ginger I…" He shut his eyes for a moment as his thoughts raced. He concentrated and was able to slow them down until they stopped for a moment and he was allowed to feel. He opened his eyes and met beautiful warm green eyes. Without thinking so much he was able to let his heart guide his actions.

Ginger stood still as he raised a hand and cupped her cheek. Her heart fluttered as his other arm went around her waist and pulled her close. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and allowed him to pull her closer until their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Roy's eyes slid closed as he held the actress. When they pulled away he smiled at her. "How was that?"

She grinned at him. "I think we need to repeat the experiment Professor. See if the results match."

He grinned back and happily complied.

The next morning Mary Ann and Gilligan brought Urchin one of her famous coconut cream pies. The merman loved it.

Mary Ann giggled! "Yeah I'd say you two are the same!"

Gilligan grinned. "Well you'd have to be evil not to love your pies!"

The farmgirl blushed with an eyeroll.

Urchin listened to their banter and even though he smiled his eyes betrayed his sadness.

He really wanted to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Urchin got a visit from the Howells and out of habit he bowed to them.

"No need for that Dear Boy," Mrs Howell said smiling as she knelt daintily in the sand. Her husband knelt beside her.

Urchin just smiled. "Sorry. Habit!"

"Pardon our inquisitiveness Lad but we were wondering…"

"About King Truan and Queen Isabella? They're the best!" Urchin said with a smile that held a tinge of sadness.

Mr Howell chuckled. "What of their relationship? How do they treat you?"

"Well...they really love each other. Just last week there was a ball for Her Majesty's birthday. Before that she spent the day with Corla and I." He smiled. "She made a pretty mermaid! Her tail was pearl white."

Lovey smiled. "Oh how Marvelous!"

"Do they have any children?" Mr Howell asked curiously.

The merman shook his head. "No they don't."

"Who will inherit the kingdom then?"

"I don't know…" Urchin said swallowing. "They're healthy. Not gonna die anytime soon!"

"Thurston!" Lovey hissed at him before turning back to him. "Are you alright Dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs Howell," Urchin said smiling.

She studied him for a moment before reaching out a gloved hand and cupping the merman's cheek. "You must be dreadfully homesick."

The merman swallowed. "I am but...it's not like I've been lost for years like you have…"

Mr Howell smiled gently. "We're going to let you in on a little secret. Lovey and I do not consider ourselves lost. For the first time we are around people that we can trust. We have both changed since that dreadful day. We have changed for the better here and will take those lessons home with us when rescue does come."

Urchin nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

And he was. The King and Queen were good people and Urchin could tell that the Howells were as well.

Meanwhile…

Erik finally got it right. He poured the potion into a glass container and put a top on it before rushing out to the castle. Raina was hot on his heels.

Once in the throne room they bowed.

"My Lord and Lady I have finally finished the potion! We can retrieve Urchin!" Erik said excitedly.

"Wonderful! Tell us what must be done! How does he fare by the way?" Truan asked.

Erik turned to his wife. "Raina go get Corla." She nodded and ran off to do just that! He then turned back to the royals. "I made enough to be able to take The Gilligan. He's ok. Our mirrors have been taking extremely good care of him and he's worked his magic on them of course."

Isabella nodded. "We should bring something as a thank you. Are they in need of anything."

Erik grinned. "Probably something other than fish to eat for a change. You know how Silas is! He can eat a steak!"

The royals grinned in fond amusement.

"Very well. Perhaps some jewels for the ladies and provisions. We will celebrate with them and lift their spirits before our return," Truan said.

Erik nodded. "I will inform the captain."

A few hours later Corla was helped onto the ship by the crew as several chestfuls of provisions were loaded. Erik, Raina, and the royals boarded.

Silas took the wheel and watched as Erik approached him. 'We'll need a lot of water space. The portal I'm creating is a whirlpool that will suck us in and we'll come up by their island alongside a beach."

"Is that where Urchin is?" Silas asked.

"No he's in a lagoon. Their Professor had the foresight to put him in calmer waters in order to heal."

Silas nodded with a deep breath. "Are you sure Corla can make the trip?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You want to be the one to tell her to stay behind?"

The captain chuckled. "I see your point!" He then frowned. "Are you SURE he's ok?"

"Captain trust me. The only thing wrong with him right now is homesickness and that will be remedied the moment he sees all of us."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gilligan was out collecting oysters along one of the beaches when he caught something out in the ocean. He watched it curiously as it grew into a whirlpool of sorts then stared in shock when a wooden ship just suddenly popped out! As it came closer to shore his shock turned to excitement as he read the side of the ship before turning tail and bolting back to camp!

By the time the ship dropped anchor and the six took the lifeboat to shore the seven castaways were there to greet them!

With a smile the Skipper stepped forward. "Welcome to our island! I'm Jonas Grumby, Skipper of the S.S. Minnow. This is my first mate, Gilligan, as well as our passengers: Mary Ann, Ginger, the Professor, and Mr and Mrs Howell. Urchin's in our lagoon." He grinned. "He doesn't know you're here...yet!"

"Please take us to him!" Corla said smiling through her tears. "Oh I just have to see him!"

King Truan stepped forward. "Before we do I must express the gratitude of myself and the others for taking care of our dear Urchin. He means the world to all of us."

Mr Howell smiled as he put a hand on Gilligan's shoulder. "We know the feeling."

The boy smiled shyly and ducked his head causing the visitors to smile.

The castaways lead them to the lagoon and the visitors grinned as all but Corla kept hidden. The former fairy walked to the edge of the shore and put the palm of her hand up outstretched.. A pink orb flew out and went under the water.

It was instantaneous. Urchin popped out of the water and stared at her in shock before he beamed and dove under before shooting to the shore like a rocket! The moment he got there she fell to her knees and they shared a kiss.

The Professor watched Erik as he pulled out a wand and with a flick of the wrist had Urchin in legs and clothes!

When they finally pulled away Urchin put his hand on her stomach. "Are you both ok?"

Corla nodded. "We're fine. Oh Urchin I missed you so much!" She threw her arms back around him!

Urchin swallowed as he returned the hug. "I missed you too!"

It was then that the others came out and Corla smiled as Urchin ran over and hugged them all too!

Mary Ann went over to Corla and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. Urchin's told us so much!"

The mermaid grinned. "He likes to exaggerate when he's telling a story."

Mary Ann grinned back. "So you didn't throw a spear at him?"

She rolled her eyes! "One time! I wasn't throwing it AT him per se...just the wall beside him!"

They all headed back to camp laughing and getting to know one another. The royals thoroughly enjoyed having tea with the Howells while Ginger and Raina chatted about their lives. The two sea captains exchanged stories of their adventures while Urchin and Corla chatted with Gilligan and Mary Ann.

The Professor showed Erik his makeshift lab before turning to him. "Urchin spoke very highly of you."

Erik chuckled. "Yes well. He means a lot to me. I've been alone most of my life, devoted to magic before Corla's fairy grove was destroyed and she came to stay with me by order of the queen. She had been quiet and withdrawn. She used to be about six inches in height and had wings."

"Then how did she…?"

"Depression dimmed her light because she thought she was the only magical creature left. Then one day she flew home and informed me about a merman she had met. Did Urchin tell you about Romas?"

Roy nodded. "Yes he did. Whatever happened to him?"

"He was put on display in the town square for the longest time until someone tried to take Urchin to sell and King Truan offered Romas in exchange. That was the only time something like that ended peacefully." The wizard sighed. "Urchin manages to get into all kinds of situations because of his rarity. And now with…"

"CORLA!"

They both ran out of the hut to find Corla leaning heavily on her husband while Gilligan and Mary Ann tried to steady her.

Corla looked up at him. "Erik the baby's coming! I can feel it!"

Urchin looked at the wizard in fear! "We have to get her home!"

Erik shook his head. "There's no time!"

"My hut quickly! I have a cot!" The Professor said as he and Urchin helped get Corla settled.

Corla let out a cry as she was lay down. Urchin sat behind her and supported her while he held her hand.

Roy looked at Erik. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Erik looked at him. "Yes but your assistance would be greatly appreciated." He looked at the soon to be parents. "This is going to take a lot of strength and even more magic."

Urchin nodded. "I have her."

Erik nodded.

The Professor watched in amazement as Erik put his hand on Corla's stomach and shut his eyes. As he concentrated a warm glow shone from his hand and he smiled relieved. "So far everything is fine. The baby is in position."

The couple nodded before looking at each other. Their joined hands glowed a beautiful mixture of pink, white, and ocean blue.

It was at that moment that Professor Roy Hinkley knew he was seeing true love in magical form and it blew him away how strong and powerful these two truly were.

They were young yes...but woe betide any enemy that would face Urchin and Corla under the sea.

It was then that he saw the mirror of them in Gilligan and Mary Ann. Both had proven their strength time and time again. He saw what they could be capable of if given the chance.

Roy donned his gear but before he put on the mask he looked at Corla and knew just how do give her a bit more strength. He smiled. "Corla…"

She looked at him.

"I do believe in fairies. I do believe in mermen and merwomen."

It worked. The magic in their joined hands got brighter!

Roy went to the window. "Gilligan I'm sure you know what makes a fairy stronger. That part of mythology is true! She'll need everyone!"

Gilligan nodded as he stood up straight! "I do believe in fairies! I do believe in magic!"

The Skipper looked at his first mate and stood up determined. "I believe!"

One by one the castaways repeated sentiments over.

The magic just got stronger and when it came time to push Corla just knew that everything would be alright!


End file.
